Hentai?
by GublerRussia
Summary: Jack wonders in on Chase battling the monk warriors and is caught by surprise. A nice surprise. Yes this be yaoi.


**We all know of the monster Hentai out there. There isn't much in the way of yaoi for it and I am happy about it, monster sex is just not my kind of time. However it is oddly acceptable with Chase and Jack and I in fact love it. I have yet to read any of it so shablam, here it is. No actual sex goes down in this here chapter though.**

Chase Young stood in his dragon form leering at the xiaolin warriors. Once again he had won a showdown and he figured he deserved a second to gloat. Before he had the chance to turn back to human form and leave a familiar whirring was heard from behind.

"Jack Spicer what do you want?!" Omi cried out.

"There's a frozen yogurt shop down the street I'm hu-" Jack paused when he noticed his idol standing there. "Chase!" He cried, practically squealing in delight.

Chase took one look at Jack's adorable face and let out a hiss. The truth is, Chase was in heat. He'd been staying at the palace all week trying to cope with his desires but could no longer take it and had left to find someone as equally as desperate as him. He was on his way to the inner city where his kind was when he'd been distracted by Omi and company. He couldn't resist beating them despite his discomfort and it wasn't like any of them were atractive so he figured it would be fine.

And then, there was Spicer. As annoying as the teen was Chase couldn't help but admire how cute and exotic he looked... And if Jack was so loving and willing to do anything for Chase than what must he be like in bed? Not to mention the incredible amount of energy the teen had. He couldn't help but wonder about it... On more than one occasion in fact. And he wasn't in heat for all of those occasions.

"Ah! Chase this is so cool we should go eat yogurt together! Then we could go shopping! Or we could kick their butts that would be fun right?" Jack asked jabbing his thumb at the warriors to the side of them.

"Shut up Spicer! I don't care how much your fighting has improved lately we can still take you!" Raimundo shouted.

"Well you obviously couldn't take Chase so nah!" Spicer said as he stuck his tongue out at the group.

Chase couldn't take this shit anymore. Here he was in heat next to a young energetic teen that he desired who was being soooo ridiculously cute. And the way he was so excited about being with him... Yum.

"Chase wah-" Jack began to ask as the warlord stepped up to him. He was cut off when Chase's long reptilian tongue ran up the side of his neck. Chase reached out and grabbed Jack's waist pulling him to his chest his talons digging into his pants fabric.

"Ahhhhh! Hentai! Hentai! Hentai!" Kimiko yelled with a mix of horror and delight. "Yaoi." She whispered excitedly despite herself as she watched the two villians.

"Oh no! Chase Young is trying to eat Jack Spicer!" Omi yelled cluelessly.

"What the hell is hentai? And since when does Chase eat humans?' Raimundo demanded.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Kimoko muttered realizing just how virgin her friends were. She was a virgin herself but still... "I guess you don't get it ethier Clay?" She asked turning to the cowboy.

"Get what? Shouldn't we help Jack... I mean he's our enemy but still."

"Chase licked me! Eeeeeee~" Jack exclaimed happily not yet realizing the sexual reasoning behind it. "You can totally lick me whenever you want!"

"Jack! You don't get it ethier?!" The fire warrior exclaimed.

"Get what?" Spicer asked still to floored to realize what was happening.

"Chase just licked you... Ah! And now look!" She shouted pointing to Chase's hand that had travled down Jacks hip to his ass. "Where's my phone? I can not let this yaoi pass me by my girls back home would kill me!" She said as she dug in her pockets.

"Yaoi? Why are we talking abou- Oh." Jack said finally getting it. "Oh... My..." Jack slowly looked up at the dragon and gulped at the lustful eyes.

"What the hell is yaoi?" Raimundo asked.

"Erotic gay love." Kimiko replied breathlessly as she filmed. "It's a japanese thing, added bonus that he's a monster."

"You're right Kimiko this is very hentai. OH. MY. GOSH. I'm like, doing hentai. With Chase." Jack squeeled and clung to the lizard not caring about the non human form. "You can totally have me." He stated unashamed.

"Jack, Ah!" Kimiko squeeled in delight.

Chase growled and did some strange unspoken spell that transported them back to the palace.

"This is..." Jack nearly fainted when he realized they were in Chase's bedroom. There was his gold silk sheeted bed in all it's glory and he was being pushed down onto it by a taloned hand...

**I have yet to write an actual sex scene but I've read enough to know what's good. If you really desire to see them getting freaky I'll write it. Just for you. **


End file.
